Hey Silmeria! HitsuMizra
by WaterWitch666
Summary: A new girl joins the shinigami academy, and catches the eye of Toshiro Hitsugaya. But, she thinks he's just a regular kid, trying to gain her attention. And the more he tries to gain it, the more annoyed she gets with him. Based off the song, "Hey Juliet"


Hey Silmeria!

Summary: A new girl joins the shinigami academy, and catches the eye of Toshiro Hitsugaya. **But**, she thinks he's just a regular kid, trying to gain her attention. And the more he tries to gain it, the more annoyed she gets with him. Based off the song, "Hey Juliet" by LMNT. Will Toshiro gain her attention, or just be another face in the crowd to her? HitsuMizra Songfic.

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet!_

The teacher stood up and said, "Attention class, we have a new student joining us this morning." He looked at the door and waved his hand and a girl with blonde hair pulled back in a French braid walked in. "Her name is Silmeria Mizrahi." Silmeria did a slight bow to the rest of her classmate. Most of the boys looked at her in awe, especially a boy with white hair named, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

_Hey I've been watching you _

_Every little thing you do_

_Every time I see you pass_

_In my homeroom class _

_Makes my heart beat fast_

"Okay Silmeria, why don't you sit next to Rukia. Rukia, please raise your hand." The teacher said, and a girl with black hair, Rukia raised her hand. Silmeria smiled and nodded but before she went to her seat she did a slight bow to the teacher. Then she walked down the isle to her seat. Toshiro noticed the girl walking past him and felt his heart skip a beat. Then he looked back at her till she sat down directly behind him, then faced forward.

_I've tried to paint you twice,_

_But I see you roll your eye._

_Wish I could make it real_

_But your lips are sealed_

_That ain't no big deal_

A few weeks have past and Silmeria had become great friends with Rukia, and was at the top of her class beside Toshiro. Speaking of Toshiro, he couldn't stop thinking about the blonde haired girl. And one day during class he started spacing out and on his notebook, without him realizing it, he was drawing a picture of Silmeria. And Rukia sitting right next to Silmeria behind him saw his drawing and nudged Silmeria's arm, "Hey look at Hitsugaya's notebook," Rukia whispered and Silmeria looked at the notebook and saw her picture, "Look's like the kid's got a crush on you my friend." Rukia whispered. Silmeria just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back at the lecture in front of her.

'_Cause I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about_

_So why you trying to do without me_

_When you got me, where you want me_

_Hey Juliet!_

The next day Silmeria was taking a stroll outside then Rukia came running up behind her, "Silmeria, wait up!" Rukia yelled. Silmeria turned around with a smile on her face, and once Rukia caught up they both continued walking. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" Rukia asked. "Sure, what it?" Silmeria asked.

"It's about...Hitsugaya." Rukia said nervously.

"Oh please Rukia, not this again." Silmeria pleaded.

"Well I just wanna know, you know he has a crush on you...so why not give him a chance?"

"Rukia, I've told you this a thousand time, I just can't." Silmeria said quickly then ran to her next class.

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind_

_Maybe, someday you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo _

_Hey Juliet! _

_Hey Juliet!_

Toshiro sat down in his seat still thinking about Silmeria; thank God she wasn't in this class with him. Her face, her laugh, her smile, everything burned into his mind. Soon his mind started torturing him, making him think about the day he saves her life, the day him and her run away from this place together, the two of them kiss. He finally understood that he wanted her **badly**; he decided to talk to her tomorrow.

_Girl you got me on my knees_

_Begging please, baby please_

_Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying_

_Hey Juliet why do you do him this way?_

The next day Toshiro tried to walk over to her but, his heart was too afraid of what she might say, so he told his friend Sojiro Kusaka to talk to her for him. "Well what should I tell her?" Sojiro asked.

"I don't know just tell her something." Toshiro said nervous. Sojiro nodded and walked over to Silmeria.

"Hey Silmeria." Sojiro said. Silmeria turned around to look at him, "Oh hey Sojiro."

"Toshiro wants to talk to you." Sojiro blurted out.

"Okay, but...um, why couldn't he tell me this himself?" Silmeria asked.

"I-um..." Sojiro said trying to think of something to say.

"Tell him that if he wants to say something to me...he should tell me himself. I gotta go, bye." Silmeria said walking away.

_To far to turn around_

_So I'm gonna stand my ground_

_Give me just a little bit of hope_

_With a smile or a glance _

_Give me one more chance_

A couple days later and Toshiro still never talked to Silmeria, now she wasn't even looking at him anymore. But he wasn't going to give up on her like that. He definitely would tell her, this he was sure of but when of course he didn't know.

'_Cause I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about me_

_So why you trying to do without me_

_When you got me, where you want me_

_Hey Juliet!_

Soon Silmeria became friends with Momo Hinamori, unaware that she's friends with Toshiro, and she's been seeing the reaction Hitsugaya's having around Silmeria. So even she tried to talk to her about him.

"Hey Silmeria, what's going on with Toshiro? He's acting kind of strange." Momo asked.

"Oh, Momo please not you too..." Silmeria begged to her new friend.

"What? Look he's my friend...I see something in him that even if he hears your name he goes to pieces. Can you please at least talk to him; I think he needs someone to look after him. Please, for me?" Momo said folding her hands together like she was praying. Silmeria thought about it then finally said, "Alright I'll talk to him, if it will keep you guys off my back." Momo gave her a big hug, "Yes, thank you so much Silmeria, you are an angel." Momo said quickly then ran off. Silmeria sighed then went off to find the white haired boy.

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind _

_Maybe (Maybe), someday (someday) you and me can run away_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey, hey Ju-_

_Hey Juliet!_

At lunch Silmeria found Toshiro sitting under a tree in deep thought. Unaware to her, he was thinking about...well her. Silmeria knelt down in front of him and waved a hand in front of his face, "Um...Toshiro?" Silmeria asked. When he still did wake from his slight trance, she put her hands on his shoulders and shook him gently, "Toshiro, wake up, I need to talk to you." Then Silmeria saw his eyes blink and she released his shoulders and smiled at him. "I need to tell you something."

_I know you really want me_

_I hear your friends talk about_

_So why you trying to do without me_

_When you got me, where you want me_

_You have to say forever_

_For us to hang together _

_So (hear) hear (me) me (when I) when I say_

_Hey, hey, hey Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet!_

Toshiro looked at her with wide eyes; she was actually talking to him? But either way he gave her his full attention.

"Everyone keeps talking to me about you, even Momo." Silmeria explained.

"I heard." Toshiro said.

"They say you a crush on me-" Silmeria said.

"But I-" Toshiro tried to say till Silmeria held up her hand to silence him, "Don't deny it, it's kind of obvious." Silmeria said through a few giggles then continued, "And they also say to give you a chance, and I think they're right, I should exactly judge you till I've gotten to know you at least. So wanna take a walk with me?" Toshiro couldn't believe his eyes the girl he's been admiring for at least a month was asking him out.

"Sure." Toshiro said with a smile.

_I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)_

_You really blow my mind (blow my mind)_

_Maybe (Maybe), someday (someday) you and me can run away (run away)_

_I just want you to know_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey, hey Ju-_

_Hey Juliet!_

About a year has now past and Silmeria and Toshiro are dating, they are now in the Soul Society. Toshiro is captain of the 10th division and Silmeria was under the 4th division till she got assigned lieutenant of the 5th division after Aizens disappearance, her captain is now Gabriel Darken. They are pretty close to inseparable, and Toshiro vowed to protect the girl he loves no matter what. But no matter how many times he thinks about her he will never forget the day he first saw her...

_I think you're fine_

_You really blow my mind (blow my mind)_

_Maybe (Maybe), someday (someday) you and me can run away (run away)_

_I just want you to know (I just want you to know)_

_I wanna be your Romeo_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey, hey Ju-_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey, hey Ju-_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey, hey Ju-_

_Hey Juliet!_

_Hey Juliet!_


End file.
